Dealing
by DeamonFahng
Summary: Phoenix decided to finally tell Edgeworth about the adoption of Trucy. Takes place about a week after the adoption. Spoilers to AJ.


**Disclaimer: I no own Phoenix Wright. Me sad. :(**

* * *

Phoenix sighed quietly to himself, staring down at the phone 'Should I ring him..?' the Attorney asked himself, the reply that never actually came, Phoenix thought as a 'ask again later' type of silence. Instead of waiting to indeed, ask again later, the now ex-attorney clicked the button leading to his cell-phone's contact list, scrolling down till the name 'Miles' was highlighted, before slowly (after several second of self-debating) pressing the green 'ring' key.

Phoenix pressed the (according to Maya) old-fashioned cell-phone to his ear. "Hello..?" Miles Edgeworth asked into the phone, cocking an un-see able eyebrow upwards in curiosity. "H-hey, Miles.." Phoenix muttered softly in reply, shuffling slightly as a girl dressed in a red cape and magician's hat stepped out of the other room, staring up at the Ex-attorney with a slightly tilted head. "Wri--Phoenix..? What's the matter?" Edgeworth asked simply. "We need to talk, like, as soon as possible." Phoenix replied softly, squatting down to wrap his free arm around the girl who had somehow appeared next to him in the few seconds he had been busy attempting to tell his boyfriend the 'good' news. "Fine, Phoenix. I'll be over in about 30 minutes." Edgeworth replied somewhat coldly, the Prosecutor had probably been working, and Phoenix knew how much work meant to Edgeworth. "Fine. See you then." Phoenix replied with a soft sigh, switching the phone off before Edgeworth could ask about the fairly well-heard sigh.

Phoenix then spent the next 30 minutes panicking about how best to tell Edgeworth the current.. situation, without someone ending up in tears and/or shouting angrily. The Ex-attorney stood up slowly at the knock at the door 'It's been -exactly- 30 minutes, just like Miles..' Phoenix thought to himself as he moved towards the front door, Trucy already hopping to the other room, seeing as what her daddy had told her..

* * *

Phoenix slumped into the couch, staring up at the ceiling as a somewhat familiar weight pressed against his lap, glancing down to the source, the Ex-attorney came face to face with Trucy, who was looking up at him with a curious glint in her eye, "Daddy, is something wrong?" the young-magician asked softly, blinking once, curiously. Phoenix merely nodded his head with a mumble of the word 'Unfortunatly'. Trucy shuffled slightly a somewhat frown setting on her face "Is it because of me..?" the girl asked in an almost whisper. Phoenix sighed softly, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds before nodding, slowly "Yes.. But, Trucy, I'm your family now. No matter what. I won't let anything happen." Phoenix answered in his usual calm voice, no matter what Miles would say, or do, Trucy wasn't leaving.

Trucy stared up at the Ex-Attorney for several seconds, seemingly self-interrogating his answer, before nodding slightly, her body sliding to rest against his. "Also, Trucy, once the door knocks, could you go in the other room? This might get.. messy."

* * *

Phoenix pushed himself from the couch using his palms once he heard the door Trucy had gone through close. Slowly making his way over to, and unlocking the door, the raven-haired ex-attorney came face to face with his lover, Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. Phoenix slowly moved to the side, allowing the silver-haired male into the small office/apartment. Edgeworth walked past Phoenix and over to the couch, sitting down upon the lumy piece of furniture, Phoenix grabbed a chair from in front of the desk, twisting it around to face the Prosecutor.

'...I have no idea, how to start this conversation.' Phoenix thought to himself as he stared forward at Miles. Edgeworth tilted his head ever so slightly "So, Phoenix, what did you want to talk about..?" the Prosecutor asked curiously. Phoenix took a single breath "Iadoptedusadaughter." the ex-attorney blurted out before his brain could tell him the obvious 'Shut up, Shut up now damnit'.

Miles went slightly wide-eyed, staring straight in front of him, his gaze seemingly going through the Ex-Attorney "What?" the Prosecutor asked simply. Phoenix sighed, quietly "You heard me Miles." the raven-haired male replied. "Phoenix.. You have no job. And I am emotionally crippled! We do not have the money or emotional capabilities to look after ourselves, never mind a child!" Edgeworth replied sternly with a sigh.

"I don't care, Miles. This girl needs a family. It's my fault this girl needs someone who isn't Zak Gramarye to be her parent in the first place!" Phoenix replied, before wincing slightly, having given the identity away. "Ah, what a surprise, Phoenix Wright, hero to all adopts daughter of a client! After being abandoned and blamed for the disappearance, of course!" Edgeworth shouted, rolling his eyes. "..What are you saying, Edgeworth. That it's her or you?" the Raven-Haired Ex-Attorney asked, a glare set on his face.

Edgeworth merely sat there for a minute or two, thinking. "No, Wright. I'm saying. I cannot deal with having a child right now. You didn't even consult me on it." Edgeworth stated in a lecture-like tone. "I've done it now, Miles. I refuse to take her back. She's staying here, with me, no matter your decision." Phoenix shrugged.

Miles nodded, standing slowly "You know my decision Wright. I can't deal with having a child." The Prosecutor muttered stepping out of the apartment.

Phoenix sighed "I can't deal with this either Miles. Like you said. I have no job. How can I look after myself and a five year-old? I can't deal with this. But, I'll learn how to Miles. You'll see."

* * *

**A/N: Whoo~ Reviews and whatnot are happily accepted. **


End file.
